


"I did."

by iscarict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarict/pseuds/iscarict
Summary: Everything was perfect, and Tony was finally happy.





	"I did."

Five years.

Steve and Tony have been together five years now, and Tony couldn't be happier. He never thought that it would even happen--he thought Steve hated him at first, but he was proven wrong when the soldier had asked him on a date. Of course, Tony was ecstatic. That feeling of pure glee and happiness never left throughout those five years, even throughout every little argument. Every fight, every screaming match.

Everything was perfect, and Tony was finally happy.

It was their anniversary, so Tony wanted to do something special. He had the entire day planned out which included dozens of roses, a trip to the carnival, a romantic candlelit dinner, and some fun little surprises after they got home. 

He tried to call Steve, but each time he got the dial tone in response. Of course, Tony didn't think anything of it. Either he was planning something too, or he was with Barnes again. Steve's best friend recently came back to town and understandably, the man had been spending lots of time with Barnes. Tony didn't get jealous as he knew Steve would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Plus, what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he were to limit his significant other's time with the best friend who rarely comes down to visit them in their little home in New York? That would be a dick move, even for the asshole genius.

The first sign that something was wrong was when Tony went to unlock their front door, only to find it already unlocked. Once inside, the bouquet that was once in Tony's hand were placed onto the coffee table. He kept his steps quiet as his eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of distress. Steve never left the doors unlocked, he was always so paranoid someone would waltz in and murder them in their sleep. So you can imagine how Tony must have felt at that moment.

The second sign was the sound of creaking. Floorboards, doors, Tony wasn't sure. He stalked across the living room, prepared to fight any oncoming attackers if it came to it. 

That's when he noticed the sound was coming from the bedroom.

Tony rushed in, half terrified to find Steve fighting off some robber who didn't know he was home, only to find the last thing he thought.

Steve was fucking Barnes.

In their bed.

Tony froze, staring at the scene before him. He hadn't been seen yet, which he didn't know if he was thankful for or not. On one hand, he could easily slip out unnoticed and walk away from it all. Walk away from Steve, from his life, from their home. On the other hand… He got to stand here and watch as Steve pounded into his best friend, hands gripping Barnes' hips. Bucky's metal hand gripping onto their headboard while his flesh hand dug his nails into Steve's back.

The sight made him sick to his stomach.

Before Tony had a chance to weigh his options, to decide whether to make a scene or walk away, blue eyes connected with his and suddenly Bucky was pushing Steve away while trying to cover himself at the same time. Tony watched his boyfriend--no, scratch that, ex-boyfriend--tumble off of the bed, confused as to why his actions were being stopped. Until he looked over.

Their eyes connected, for only a moment. In that moment, Tony saw flashes of many different emotions. Fear, hurt, confusion, realization. It hit him like a freight car, watching Steve stand there and hesitate. Hesitate to talk, hesitate to move, hesitate to make up excuses.

Tony just turned his back, walking out of the bedroom that once belonged to them. The bedroom where Tony found comfort in Steve through so many restless nights of nightmares and panic attacks. The bedroom where Tony gave his all to the soldier but apparently, he wasn't enough.

He was caught in the living room, before he could fully make his way to the door. Steve had grabbed his arm before he could reach out to grasp the doorknob, before he could walk out. There was a flash next to him as Bucky left the house, but all Tony could focus on was the hand gripping his upper arm. 

"Don't touch me," he spit, ripping his arm out of Steve's grasp. His actions weren't fought, but he wasn't able to leave still as Steve quickly moved in front of the door, blocking his only quick exit.

"Hear me out--"

"No."

"Just listen to what I have to--"

"Let me out, Rogers."

"Tony, please--"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just LISTEN!" The angry tone paired with the raising volume had Tony stopping, almost flinching as he finally shut up. Crossing his arms, he looked Steve dead in the eye and tried hard to look tough as he waited for the explanation.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Steve said after another moment of silence, to which Tony scoffed.

"It wasn't what it looked like? So you're telling me you weren't just balls deep in your best friends ass IN OUR BED?" His patience was wearing thin, his heart thumped dangerously against his chest as he tried to remain calm.

"Let me ask you this, Rogers," Tony began, uncrossing his arms and taking a deep breath, "did you ever love me?"

Pause.

Beat, beat, beat…

"Of course I did." 

Did. Of course he did. Not only did he hesitate, he used past tense. The hole in Tony's heart only seemed to grow as he looked away, jaw rutting upwards as he glanced around the living room and staring at all the pictures of the two of them. Pictures of when they were happy, in love. Were any of them real? When did Steve stop loving him, and why? Was it something he did?

A million thoughts ran through Tony's mind as tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill down his face. 

Tony pulled out his keys, detaching the house key from the pile on the chain. He couldn't even look at Steve as he chucked the key at him, unsure of where he even hit.

"Keep the house. You ruined it for me." Tony then shoved straight past his ex lover, ripping the door open and walking away from what he once considered a home.

Tony had never felt dumber, never felt more hurt than he did now. He'd put all his trust and love into that one man, and Steve had taken it and ripped it to shreds in front of his very eyes. Tony should've known, should've realized what was going on. 

But he was too blinded by his dumb lovesick fantasy to realize he was never good enough for a man like Steve Rogers.


End file.
